A camera includes a lens and a body in a fixed or detachable connection. To ensure the stabilization of imaging, it is desired to keep the flange focal distance, i.e., the distance from the lens to an image sensor, as precise as possible, so that the image can be stable and clear. In existing technologies, the lens is rotatably mounted to the body of the camera and hooked by a lens assembly ring on the body. A lens release button assembly is arranged at the lens assembly ring and inserted into the lens to prevent the lens from falling off.
With the existing technologies, since the lens can rotate, a gap of about 0.05 mm usually exists between the lens and the body. Thus, if the camera is used on a vibrating platform, it may lead to a poor contact, or even a failure, between the contact at the back and the camera lens. In addition, the flange focal distance of the lens may also change due to the gap. To avoid the gap, a strip spring may be used, but the strip spring piece is not stable enough to guarantee a close fit.